


The last dances of Bahia del Sol

by SirDarkvid



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Altered personalities (but little by little recognizable), Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Giantess/Anna, Human/Elsa, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Slow Romance, Urban Fantasy, Video & Computer Games, extrahumans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirDarkvid/pseuds/SirDarkvid
Summary: The world never stops moving forward, hundreds of roads opening and hundreds more closing every minute.Elsa Wood lives her life guided alone by the diversion, the eroticism of the extrahuman ones and her own work as an internationally recognized architect. She spends the nights drinking and falling in love with young girls for each bar she goes through.Anna Reyes enjoys her day to day in her home, even without anyone else to rely on than her mother. Life is not easy for someone who stands out even in a city where humans and hundreds of extra human species coexist.A double date will link their paths, and those of a city that carries the slogan of being the kindest city with each species and race. And maybe some more.





	1. Defcons and You: Lesson one

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to my story! First of all I want to clarify that English is not my main language, and part of the work is done with the help of dictionaries and google translator, so it is possible that some sentence is unclear. I will try to correct them and improve little by little!
> 
> If you still want to read this interpretation of the best Disney couple that exists, (although do not expect them to be exactly in the movie, at least at the beginning) sit down and enjoy reading!

* * *

**Bahia del Sol: between 20:00 and 21:00 at the Nightfort Pub**

 

 

The night was young in Bahia, and more being a Saturday.

The music played throughout the bar as more and more college students arrived, perhaps too many for the Norwegian's taste, but that was another story... Kristoff paid the beers to the Boss and walked back to the table where they usually sat; place where her best friend was waiting for her writing the personal diary that she should write from now on.

It was not easy being Elsa's friend, considering her history of committing crazy things, acting alone guided by ... it was not easy to be Elsa's friend, so Krist thought that with a diary that would force her to put her day in order control it much better.  
Peering over the blonde's shoulder, he tried to read his first words.

  
**_Diary of the Incredible, sexy and benevolent Elsa who has agreed to write this shit, Entry 1:_ **

  
_Every story starts somewhere, and this is not going to be less, because it's my Story,_

And since this is MY STORY, WHICH I AM BEING OBLIGED TO WRITE, I will start from the beginning.

GOD CREATED THE WORLD IN 7 DAYS MORE OR LESS AND AFTER INVENTION TO THE HUMANS-

 

 

Chris left the glass of beer loudly on the table and without even bothering to ask anything he proceeded to strike a blow on the arm to his best friend. "YOU CAN NOT START A JOURNAL AS IF IT WAS A NOVEL SPECIES! WHAT KIND OF ... " With a single finger Elsa silent to Chris without even bothering to stop writing.

 

"Shhhh my good friend Kriss, a diary is the story of a person, right?" Elsa set the pen down on the table as she turned to Kriss, not taking her finger from his mouth.

 

"Yes, but..."

 

"And a story can start as you want, no?" While Chris stared at her dumb argument, if you can name that an argument, Elsa simply stuck out her tongue and back to write her diary.

 

_According to Chris, writing a diary would help me to become an adult:_

_So the so-called more advanced mind of his generation is going to turn it around and use it to narrate his incredible lifestyle, his great achievements while she seeks to complete his most beloved mission:_

_Go out and take to bed each species of extrahumans!_ _feel their feminine bodies and enjoy their youth, because with 26 DAMN YEARS, 2 UNIVERSITY TITLES AND A BUSINESS AS AN_ _INTERNATIONALY AWARDED ARCHITECT IS WHAT I HAVE TO DO._

 

Releasing the pen as if it were a microphone after a 4-hour concert, Elsa proceeded to deliver the diary to Chris. "You're an idiot Elsa, a big, self-centered idiot." Chris grumbled as he looked at the big clock that Boss had on top of the cash register.

 

"I loved it! and that's what every Extrahuman love from me!" Elsa while was busier drinking her beer and looking at the pub for a not very drunk extrahuman.

_(because that was one of her innumerable rules: Never finish the night with a girl who would not remember what Elsa had prepared for her)_

 

"You dont have any good, Elsa" Boss came to fill the glasses of his two best customers with a smile from ear to ear.

 

"Eh! I have a lot of good things! Look my hair, Boss, its so cool! And look how they love how safe and gentle I am before arriving at my house, and then..." Just imagining a beautiful young lady entering her apartment, shaking her hips, to Elsa's gifted mind filled with possible continuations. Unfortunately for those around her, Elsa was not a specialist in hiding her emotions.

 

"I...I dont need to know Elsa, just keep drinking and erase that smile that makes you look like a pervert" Chris got up and pulled Elsa's arm out of his lustful thoughts proceeded to pay for the extra beer of Elsa.

 

"No more tonight Boss, and you drink that and get ready Elsa, I'll come out in 5 minutes, need change my clothes in the bathroom" And without waiting for an answer, hee picked up her backpack and ran to the bathroom.

 

"Arent you going to stay today? It's Friday and you know what that means Elsa! A lot of young extrahumans half-drunks!" And although on the outside he seemed to care about his two best clients, inside Boss couldn't stop thinking about all the money he was going to lose today when Elsa and Chris left.

 

Elsa grumbling without saying anything, drank the jug in one gulp and got up without even turning to look at the group of girls who had just entered.  "Unfortunately not today... that imbecile wants me to help him with a kind of double date. Where I will have to stay with the daughter of her girlfriend, while he does handy things with the mother! AN AUTHENTIC SHIT FOR A FRIDAY NIGHT!" Elsa could not do anything but head-butt against the column next to her table. (literally to everyone's surprise in the pub)

 

"Stop that Elsa, you scare my customers, again..."

 

"It's just not fair! It's Friday and I should be preparing to locate the nicest Extrahuman in the place and not babysitting for the daughter of a flirt from Chris... hell, with my luck, it's a human girl just entering the University of Bahia full of dreams for a couple for the next years"

 

"And that's bad... I think... no?" Once again, Boss felt that he had asked too much...

 

"Very very bad Boss! it's a Defcon 2 on my scale. Do you need me to explain it to you?"

 

"Not at all..."

 

"I'll explain it to you" Elsa went back to open the diary and picking up the pen, and proceeded to began to draw 3 circles while Boss cursed his life for asking. "This is very simple, so get ready! i

In the first group we have men or Defcon 3, which represent the worst group of all, do not be offended" Boss learned not to do it with so many years with Elsa as a client. "Men are the worst for a simple reason, they are not women

Now there is the second group or Defcon 2, human women. At first I could start a rapprochement with them if the situation and the country requires it, but they are not what I like, so they represent a danger for me."

Boss could not even reply, because from experience he knew that he would only lengthen the explanation, and Elsa is known for 2 things, to be a genius with a lot of IQ, and for being a championship idiot who is able to spin up to a square until turn it into the state of Alaska.

"On the other hand... the Extrahumans gather so many good things..." Again she began to smile like an old pervert. "For starters they are much higher than normal humans and I like that! I want to highlight the variants that exceed 2 meters, before you ask 8 feet and 2 inches. Then we have its wide variety of subspecies, going from those who inherit traits and body parts of real animals, like my beloved bunny Sera or my beloved kitten Joan. And that's not counting the subspecies that go to more fantastic terrains! Undeads, Halfghosts, Elementals! And my favorite, the most rare and fantastic species of them all.

 

"A... mermaid?"

 

"NOT AT ALL! A giantess! the peak of the Extrahumans and the most influential species in our history since the appearance of the Extrahumans in 1637 as a result of a meteor that altered the women of the time and granted them the probability of giving birth to the third human species. And with this they finish the classes of "Defcon and you!", They will be 40 dollars." Boss had been nodding for a while so she would feel that he was listening to her, and mentally remembering that he should not repeat this issue under any circumstances.

 

"The giantess have stopped the greatest wars, those that have protected humanity from any animal mutations caused by the meteorite, although some religious attribute these species to their respective gods, without any clear foundation" Elsa continued to talk non-stop about extrahumans for the next 7 minutes that Chris need to get out, arriving in some points to get bored so much that around her and Boss all the other clients abandoned their respective tables.

 

Finally, for the sake of all other customers, Chris came out of the bathroom in an elegant suit and a tie so new that he had not bothered to remove the label. "How do you see me? Sufficiently elegant or do I wear the tuxedo"

 

"Not until you take her to the church, idiot..." Elsa snorted as she picked up her things, what in the language "Elsa-People People-Elsa" Chris understood that it was perfect for her date. Boss pat him while he returned to the bar counter, cursing Elsa for the last time that night.

 

The streets of the Hyperion district were always full of people, whatever the time of day, as it has always been since Hyperion was the district of skyscrapers, bars and entertainment in Bahia. For Elsa, this was the center of her life, where she had her apartment and where she worked, the safest place in Bahia (even though it was the second district with the highest crime rate, Elsa usually preferred to call it a risk/reward)  
Chris parked his car in the underground parking closest to the restaurant and snorted one last time with a glance at Elsa, who had crushed her face against the glass the entire trip.

"Well Elsa, it's time." Elsa didnt bother to turn her head and made a signal with her hand to confirm. "Tonight is my great opportunity with Juddit, and I want take the next step. Remenber, your work tonight is..."

 

"Yes yes yes... be the nanny of her daughter and pretend it is a double date while you throw yourself to that milf! I get it!"

 

"ELSA!... Juddit isnt... well, a little milf it is but that isnt the point. This is a double date and I want your best smile face, understood?" This time the elsa finger was a little more to the center. "Elsa please! I have a surprise for you ready, so move your ass and let's go!" This time the finger was just the center one.

* * *

 

 

**Restaurant "La gran pesca": 22:00 at night**

 

 

Elsa stood sulking in front of the door while Chris looked through the windows looking for Juddit and her daughter. "Come on! Search from within! I'm hungry, cold and the world is changing and I'm scared!" Elsa complained as she approached Chris.

"Shut up one fucking minute Elsa! I want to enter directly to her table, like a real gentleman... wait... JUDDIT! LOOK ELSA, JUDDIT HAS COME!"

 

Elsa narrowed her eyes as she looked in the direction Chris was pointing at her, but all she saw was a wall of flesh in a nice blue dress. "Chris... that's not  the Juddit from the photo... are you dating a wall?"

 

"Fool! That must be Anna, her daughter, she wears the dress that Juddit told me to look when we come! I'm so nervous ... it's our fifth date, but it's the first time that she's an officer! I have no idea what to say or what to do- " Elsa's mind began to do a series of operations, measuring the back of the supposed daughter, calculating by an approximate length of the arm the length of his legs and after a simple calculation grabbed the arm of Chris with enough force to tear it. "ELSA LOOSE ME NOW! YOU ARE GOING TO MESS THE JACKET!"

 

"Chris" Elsa started to snort as her expression of boredom turned into a smile worthy of a lottery winner" Her daughter... is a giantess?!"

 

Chris chuckled when he realized that what he had been hiding all week to prevent any stupidity from Elsa was revealed. "Hehehe... Old Chris still has his tricks, right?" Chris turned his head to smile at Elsa, but all he saw was Elsa entering the restaurant directly "ELSA COME BACK HERE!"

 

Mentally Elsa calculated that Anna if that was her name should measure about 11 feet and something more than 10 inches, which made her a giantess in its second phase of growth by full right.

"Let the game begin..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Anna's perspective! Anna has not had an easy life until now, but things can always go better ... right?
> 
> They should!
> 
> (In case someone asks, the Olaf character belongs to Elsa's life, so there was only a suitable name for her kitten, do not you think?

* * *

 

**Gabriel Flats: 6:00 PM at the Reyes family home (Anna P.o.V)**

Anna was tossing and turning in her bed, her heart in her fist and her face covered by her pillow, while her little cat insisted on meowing from the floor to raise her.

"Stop meow already! please marshmallow... just go with mom... I'm not in the mood to play!" Marshmallow ignoring the request of his mistress, he continued to meow and even had the courage to get on the bed to take more attention.

  
Without paying attention as usual, she continued with her internal dialogue, while through their window the children of the neighbors insisted on playing with the hoses and shouting happily while Anna's mother shouted to them to leave their garden. Life in Bahia del sol was a quiet life and without too many problems, where all the doors, furniture, ceilings, shops and others were prepared for almost any type of man, woman and Extrahuman... except for a giantess like Anna.

  
Right now Anna knew that she was going through the period between the second growth and the third and last, and already life was unbearably difficult outside her house: On a normal day Anna had to duck on average about 19 times between the academy and the bus, not to mention that for years he didnt have a chair as such and had to sit in a special flat chair or "Fat-ass" as they had baptized for the rest of classmates.

There were actually much worse names, But years of abuse (unfortunately not all the punishments in the world that teachers put on them against teenagers stopped their more and more elaborate and witty comments) had taught Anna not to hear anything but what that the professors said, thanks to God that nobody dared to arrive physically with a giantess.  
Because Anna was remembering all this just a few hours from hell it was a mystery, but not unknown to her.

  
_| Why cant Mom go alone to her date with Chris?_

_I do not need to know anyone else who can harm me! and even less so to an older girl, they are the worst..._

_I shouldnt have accepted, staying at home until I grow up for the last time and I can never leave anymore..._

_all my world and all that I need, is between these four walls, enclosed forever, protected from all... so a wonderful world! |_

  
Anna's internal dialogue ended when Marshmallow managed to sneak between the pillow and reach her  pillow-face, sneaking between the pillow and the head and stepping on one eye and causing her to jump out of the pain as she held the naughty kitten with one hand and her eye hurt with the other.

"AUHHHH! MARSHMALLOW! What the hell are you doing?!" Marshmallow meowed happy to see his mistress finally get out of bed and play with him, rolling by the hand of the giantess who could not see the grace to the matter. - You already have what you wanted buddy, right? - Anna sighed as she lifted him out of bed to stretch ,and immediately she saw the dress that his mother had bought him for the occasion under his desk.

"If all the money she spent on buying unnecessary clothes was invested in the internet line, we would have fiber... but of course! it is better to buy clothes that make me look pretty while they make fun of me or point me in the street as the stupid children of the neighbors" Anna grumbled as she proceeded to change clothes, accepting her fate, coinciding that her mother looked at her from the frame.

  
"I knew you'd be excited for tonight! Chris has said that that friend is totally incredible, so you couldnt see anything less than great!" Juddit on the other hand was completely thrilled with the night, Chris and she would finally have the appointment they had been preparing for and Anna, not only because she knew a girl as interesting as Chris described Elsa, what really excited her was seeing her little daughter leaving home on a saturday night like every good teenager.

  
Juddit perfectly knew all the buts that the 11-foot-9-inch girl could put on her, that if too many small chairs or cutlery and uncomfortable plates, and she had already brought all her "giantess set" (name not yet patented) to the restaurant earlier that morning so that Anna couldnt complain about nothing. People may not believe that Anna was born of her (and seeing that Juddit did not even reach her waist anymore was an understandable thought) but at the time of being mother Juddit took all the prizes.

"Mom... if you let me stay at home I would be..." Anna sighed without believing what she was going to say "Agree that Aunt Carol and her twins come home this summer..." 

  
"God! You're so desperate with this! you detest your cousin!..." Rapunzel was a good girl, but Anna had a slight tendency to want to stay home that clashed with the desire of rapunzel to know the city. And the state. And the country. And the world if her mother left her. "Let me think for a moment....Noooope! there's no deal!"

 

"MOM! UNTIL I AGREE TO PLAY WITH HER! How many years will she have now? I say mental years mom, I know we're the same age"

  
"Anna, sit down." Anna knew perfectly well that when her mother ordered her to sit down, it was for either scolding her or hugging her... and the redhead really didnt know which one she preferred right now. "You are my precious daughter, and as your mother I know I cant allow you to shut yourself up at home, like a kind of monster, but voluntary" Anna by experience simply nodded and opened her arms so that her mother reached her neck, the sensation that she hated the most with the difference in the world, being too big for her mother.

"My beautiful and wonderful flowey... I promise you this is a good thi-"

 

"MOM! Stop right now! I agree to go if you do not call me again"

 

"Why?...Is it because of some game or television series?"

  
"Game, Undertale. That name still gives me chills..." Juddit decided to shut up what she was thinking and take this as a victory.

 

* * *

 

 

**Restaurant "La gran pesca": 22:10 at night**

  
Anna was already desperate, not only for the ridiculous that was formed every time he went somewhere in the van of his mother and he had to leave the back, attracting the attention of any passerby who was in the area. Not only that, but Chris was late, and his mother seemed to agree with that. "Mama... we've been here for 40 minutes! Kriss isnt going to leave you here, right?!"

  
"Anna, straighten up and stay quiet, you're prettier like that." While Juddit was between the sword and the wall, but not daring to lose the composure, she was dedicated to recostar lightly on the table (thing that as in one of those she did without care it would break the table)

  
"It would be easier if my chair had a backrest ..." A single look from Juddit was enough for Anna to straighten up and put on her best feigned smile to annoy her mother.

 

5 minutes passed, Juddit about to lose her temper when all the lights of the restaurant suddenly went out and some of the waiters approached Juddit's table and the lights of the restaurant lit up on them. "Ladies, your double date is about to begin!" Juddit couldnt get out of her astonishment, while Anna did everything possible to shrink and not draw more attention (Thing impossible otherwise)

All the lights in the restaurant were focused on the front door, the music under the volume when she entered...

  
Anna's first impression was simply to pinch her face, since she could not assume that her date was such a stunning beauty. Her ash blonde hair fell like a waterfall on her shoulders, her figure that Anna although she was not very clear about measures could only imagine that it would be 90/60/90 (although on the chest part they could go down to 80) She was simply awesome and walked with a smile of pure confidence, Anna couldnt help thinking that it was too much for a mediocre giantess like her.

  
_| ATTENTION TO ALL OUR FOOLISH AND BIG BODY, THIS IS NOT A SIMULATION, IT IS, MINIMUM, A MODEL SO THAT NOR THE MOST MINIMUM FAILURE THAT YOU CAN LEAVE US AS AN IDIOTS!_

**_\- Lord Brain! We are starting to sweat hands excessively! what do we do!?_ **

_DAMMIT! WE ONLY HAVE TO CLEAN THEM ON THE TABLECLOTH AND CONTINUE WITH THE OPERATION!!!!! |_

The unparalleled beauty came to the table and offered his hand to Juddit without stopping smiling or looking askance at Anna. "You must be Juddit, as beautiful as Kristopher had spoken to me." Juddit stood up and offered her hand, which Elsa picked up delicately and kissed chastely.

 

"Hohohoho..." Juddit could not stop smiling as he thought about how to make Anna marry this incredible and attentive young lady. "How exaggerated you are, Elsa! Your name is that, right?" 

 

"It has been right, my lady. My name is Elsa Wood, and if I'm not mistaken..." Elsa turns to Anna and offered her this time an elegant reverence. "You must be my beloved date tonight, no?" Anna's nerves rose to imitate her mother and offer her her hand, not realizing that the ceiling was a little lower than she calculated and one of the lamps was right on her table.

  
**CRASH !!!!**

  
The blow with Anna's head had been enough to break the bulb, leaving the scene completely dark and causing total silence in the restaurant.

  
"...... "Anna, convinced that nothing would serve to sit now decided to pull forward and continue as if nothing happened, although inside felt as if drowned in a sea of looks. "My... na... name is... Anna...

 

_| Genius |_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better first impressions in the history of extrahumanity? Surely.
> 
> (Maybe only surpassed by the first time that the British colonists saw an extrahuman dragon ... that's another story)

**Author's Note:**

> Today I will upload both the first chapter from Elsa's perspective as well as from Anna's, but normally both will appear in the chapter.
> 
> In case the chapter or section is focused from the point of view of a specific character, it will be indicated next to the location! (or not, it depends on whether it is necessary from the point of view to know the place or not)
> 
> I hope you liked this first chapter! And that you want to know more about this world!


End file.
